


My Omega

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60's name is Kayden, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, I need more of this ship lol, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega/Omega, sorry/not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: 'Right away my Omega.'Kay felt his heart leap in joy, and his stomach twist in heat. He did his best to wait, slipping in and out of consciousness each time it seemed to get worse, his body aching and shivering for his mate.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Leo Manfred
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I really do need more for this ship, it's probably one of the crackiest of crackships but I'm yelling fuck it. I've been in rarepair hell for far too long.
> 
> Also besides that I got this idea of Omega's being able to impregnate each other from a ABO blog thing and I'm just like yeah sure why the fuck not lol. 
> 
> Another thing lol sorry, I need more Omega/Omega and Alpha/Alpha pairings there're too little of them >.<
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, heed the tags, and kudos <3

A deep scorching heat settled in the pit of Kayden's stomach. His body was sweaty and needy to be touched. Everytime he moved it only added to the torture that was his heat. His Omega senses begging for his mate, to be fucked into submission. Kayden groaned in frustration, the bed smelled nothing like his mate, it had lost Leo's scent long ago. 

  
Leo was currently at the museum helping his brother set up their art. Kay knew Leo always got up bright and early to help his brother whenever they did. Kayden knew he was early, a surprise heat. His cunt heavy with slick and his cock hard leaking pre. It took everything in Kayden not to touch himself and try to ease the pain so to speak. 

  
He brugedly got up from the bed to get a nice cold shower. Kayden grumbled trying to think of where he put his phone, his mind of course hazy with heat. The cold shower was helping him sort of remember where he last put it. Kayden bit his lip as he felt slick poor down his thighs the urge to touch himself only stronger. He got out of the shower quickly drying himself off before putting on short shorts and a long sleeve crop top. 

  
The cold air against his skin helped stave off the heat for now. Kayden made his way towards the living room the scent of Leo lingering from...well...everything in their home, it gave Kayden a sharp pool of warmth that spread through his body. He sighed as he looked through the organized mess that was their home. He looked around once then twice getting distracted more than enough times with certain things holding Leo's scent before getting frustrated. Of course he wasn't able to find his stupid phone and his heat sinking into his bones. 

  
He slumped onto the couch for a moment taking a break, Kayden hissed biting his lip holding back a moan as the friction of his shorts and the couch beneath him stimulated his already sensitive genitals. His head nearly spinning with want, his toes curled as he desperately holding off simply wanting to touch himself again. Kayden's cock fully hard peaking out and his cunt wet dripping all over his shorts too, it was almost embarrassing. Kay softly moaned Leo's name, his heart aching for his mate, his Omega. 

  
Kayden's hips grinded against the couch, but he pulled himself together even for a moment to remember what his original goal was. He practically jumped up from the couch to try to focus only to find more slick and pre slip from his body. Kayden shook his head as he decided to check their nest. It had to be there, he was slipping fast and his body shaking with want. 

  
The nest was where it always was in the basement where they could cuddle together and watch their movies. They had recently spent the weekend in it watching various films from their ever growing collection. That in turn meant Leo's scent was still heavy in the room. It had Kayden reeling, getting a full frontal mix of their scents together. The slick at this point soaking through his shorts. Kay just about tackled the nest, rubbing his face in the blankets and pillows full of Leo's scent. 

  
Kayden moaned as he humped a pillow between his legs like a horny teenager, his heat was hitting him hard now. He wasn't sure how, but he felt something vibrate through the mess of pillows and blankets. His phone! Kayden grabbed it. He found some messages and photos from Leo at the gallery and how they were doing, then some messages of Leo getting worried why Kayden wasn't responding back. With shaky fingers Kay typed the best he could.

  
_ In heat. I need you so bad. Nest. Now. Please. _

  
Kay whimpered as he felt a wave of heat wash through him, his back arched and his genitals aching even more now. Kayden practically cried, his hands ran across his stomach as he curled onto himself, his mind growing heavy in its haze. He almost missed the text Leo sent him, he purred at the response. 

  
_ Right away my Omega. _

Kay felt his heart leap in joy, and his stomach twist in heat. He did his best to wait, slipping in and out of consciousness each time it seemed to get worse, his body aching and shivering for his mate. Kay whimpered and sighed slowly, getting more and more impatient. He sat up in a frustrated huff rearranging the pillows and blankets in a way it felt like it cradled his body leaving the same pillow underneath his hips and thighs. Kayden rolled his hips into it to ease the heat, but of course it wasn't enough. 

  
It was true that both Leo and him were Omegas, but they didn't care. They loved each other and marked each other as mates long ago. Kay curled into the nest wrapping his arms around another pillow laying on his stomach. He felt another rush of heat at a particular roll of his hips and his spine tingled as he heard the door to the basement finally open. Leo. He heard his mates purr as he came down the stairs taking his clothes off almost in a rush. 

  
Kayden purred back and gasped as he felt Leo's hands on him in an instant. Leo's scent was strong and sweet like his, he was going through heat too. Kay chuckled, fascinated by the fact his heat was triggering Leo through his own too. All the more reason they were made for each other. 

  
"Fuck look at you Kay." Leo groaned. He leaned over Kayden laying kisses all over his back. 

  
His hands moving down the length of Kayden's spine towards his ass. He pulled down at the waistband of Kay's shorts, finding his cunt and cock swollen, wet, and needy to be touched. Leo purred again his own cock and cunt pulsing with want for his mate. Leo felt his rush of slick and his cock grow hard, he whimpered at the desperate need to be touched as well. The sweet smell of his mate was intoxicating. 

  
Kay pushed his hips into Leo's hands desperate to be touched anywhere and everywhere, the strong scent of Leo spurring him on. 

  
"Leo. Please." Kayden whined softly. 

  
Leo purred and made a whine of his own, his heat building in him as he looked at his beautiful mate before him. His fingers slipped easily into Kayden's messy and warm cunt. Kay let out a loud moan, his hips pressing and pulling Leo's fingers deeper into him, it had Leo gushing.

  
Kay whined as he felt Leo's fingers leave him, at least till he felt Leo's cock enter him. They wasted no time moving against each other with nothing but the sounds of their moans and slap of their hips coming together sounded throughout the room. Leo's arms wrapped around his chest and waist, grinding and fucking Kayden into their nest. Their first orgasm together didn't stop them as they kept moving, it only served to spur them both on further. Leo pulled off Kayden's crop top finding an opening kissing and sucking marks onto his neck it made Kayden let out another loud moan. 

  
Kayden had tears in his eyes as he pulled the pillow and blankets further underneath him, his cunt a mess and his cock hard aching against his body and the pillow. He yelled Leo's name as he came again, pulling Leo's thigh tight against him, milking Leo's cock for all it was worth as he was filled to the brim with his mate's cum. He screamed in pleasure as Leo bit down on the claiming mark and his hand reached between his stomach and the pillow to pump his cock, Kayden was seeing spots his whole body shaking in ecstasy. 

  
Their hearts raced in their chest, Leo turned them to their sides. His hips lazily moving still in his fellow Omega, as they held each other close. Kayden's hands interlocking with Leo's. His cunt still milking Leo's cock, holding it tight within him. Sure there was no knot to plug him up, but the fact they were both Omegas made to last more than one round of intense love making was enough to convince Kayden he could still catch. He wanted it, wanted to be filled full of Leo's seed and carry as many of his fellow Omegas children as he could. He chuckled a bit knowing it would piss off some stuck up Alphas.

  
It also helped greatly that Leo was in heat too, all the more a better chance to catch. Kayden rolled his hips at the thoughts in his head, he moved one of his hands to Leo's thigh again and reaching past it where his cunt was leaking and messy too. Kayden's fingers teasing and grazing the wet folds encouraging Leo to cum again. It didn't take long as Leo groaned into Kayden's ear, his body shivering as he came again inside him and all over his fingers. 

  
They passed out not long after tired with their muscles twitching with aftershocks. Kay didn't know long it had been when he woke up again with Leo still in him, he carefully and gently pulled out groaning at the gush of cum slipping out of him with a wet pop. He moaned softly at the feeling only to find his throat dry and sore from all the moans and screaming he did earlier. He looked at Leo over his shoulder looking like an angel asleep beside him. He didn't want to wake his mate up, but he had to after all the did have needs other than fucking at the moment. Kay turned around in the nest facing his mate, he nudged Leo softly before kissing him to wake him up. It definitely did as Leo made a noise of surprise before relaxing into the kiss. They nuzzled each other's noses content cuddling close with one another for a bit before Kay stressed they needed food and water before their next wave. He could feel the tingles in his stomach of it coming soon, and it was definitely better to be safe than sorry. Leo nodded, he got up to the mini fridge in the corner they kept stocked up usual for the weekends and for days like this. 

  
They took their time trying their best not to rush through their light meal. It was fine till Leo felt the familiar heat in his stomach suddenly spread through him. He purred and Kayden responded in kind with his own. Kay gently pushed Leo down with him on top this time. Their cocks rubbed together as Kayden laid Leo with kisses on his lips, jaw, and neck. His tongue ran over the mating mark on Leo's neck before sucking on it. Leo moaning loudly beneath him, his body curling up, and Kay's cock now lined up with Leo's wet entrance. He nodded as he let Kay in, wrapping his legs around Kayden's waist pulling him deeper. Kay moaned feeling Leo's tight warm walls surround him, his mouth still stuck on the mark. He bit gently onto it, gaining another loud moan from his mate and already tight walls squeezed around him tighter as he started moving his hips. 

  
Kay groaned and purred as Leo dug his nails in his back. The pain mixing with the pleasure along with Leo's loud moans.

  
"Fill me Kay, um- you fuck me so good. Ah!" Leo whimpered.

  
Kay grabbed Leo's hips practically pulling him up on his lap, moving deeper into his mate, and his hand pumping Leo's cock in time with his thrusts. Leo rolled his hips, his back arching, his toes curling and his mind hazy as he felt himself tip over the edge. 

  
"Kay! Kay-" Leo came with a broken shout, his hands holding onto Kayden thighs tightly probably enough to leave marks. 

  
Kayden's hips slammed into Leo's as he came soon after with a shout of his own. It took a while for them to regain their breaths laying together, their bodies shaking from feeling tired and wanting more. Kay nuzzled and kissed Leo's face and neck. He whimpered as Kay started moving again only more slowly this time, grinding into Leo's cunt and giving shallow thrusts just barely pulling out, but it was enough for them both as they moaned. Kay was determined to fill Leo in kinda like he did for him. Leo's heat practically pulling him in deeper, Kay moved his hips faster, while his lips were on Leo's. Kissing him like his life depended on it. Kayden's hand once more on Leo's cock engulfing it his hold and swiping his thumb over the tip. Kay moaned as he felt Leo clench around him.

  
Kay was already spilling over before he knew it, his body oversensitive to the touch. He felt Leo cum all over his cock and hand again. They didn't know many more times afterwards they fucked or for how long before Kayden checked his phone finding it with just a little under ten percent battery, in the morning two days later . His body sore all over, but he felt full and content. Leo curled around him didn't help, but he more than didn't mind it either. He looked as much as mess Kay felt sleeping away. Kay let out a pleased hum at the marks all over Leo's neck, shoulders, and chest. 

  
"Leo?" Kay called trying to wake his mate up.

  
Kayden really wanted a good bath. He nudged Leo again finding his mate adorably whined not wanting to get up. Kay then gave Leo a big kiss, of course waking his fellow Omega up from his slumber. 

  
"Mmhp- Kay." Leo whined.

  
"Pleeassse. I want a bath and I think we're both going to need to help each other getting up." Kayden chuckled. 

  
Leo did too, they laughed as they both struggled, but held strong onto each other getting to the bathroom. Leo filled the tub while Kayden noticed his absolutely disheveled appearance in the mirror. His dark hair everywhere, his neck, shoulders, and chest left with marks of their own. His green eyes shining bright right back at himself, the only other difference between him and his twin brother. They took their time letting their muscles and bodies relax from the long two days they had and getting clean.

  
Later after everything was cleaned up Kayden couldn't help but feel a strange fullness in him. His heart raced thinking of the obvious reasons why, he tenderly touched his stomach. Kay wondered if Leo had caught too. Occasionally stealing glances at his mate, he blushed and failed hiding a stupid smile at the mere thought of the both of them being pregnant. Leo simply looked at him confused. 

  
"Do you think...we caught?" Kay asked then.

  
Leo's eyes widened, a fierce blush on his cheeks at Kay's questions. "Possibly." He answered. 

  
They didn't get a clear answer until a month later when Kayden nearly fainted in the middle of work from exhaustion, it had almost everyone panicking especially Leo, the results at the hospital congratulating them with the pregnancy. Leo in turn was having a terrible time with food either smelling it or keeping it down. Kayden helped the best he could, but they were happy nonetheless with the results. 

  
They both worried how it would work. Alphas and the occasional betas would always look down on them for their mating and even more now that they where having children on the way. They stood strong together despite it especially as they had their friends and family by their sides. They help more and more the bigger they got it was a life saver. The ultimate surprise came when Kayden got the results of his ultrasound, he felt far too big to be having one child at the four month mark. He was having  **triplets** . Leo just about fainted all over again, his heart nearly stopped when his own results showed he was having twins. 

  
The only thing they could think was they were definitely going to have their hands full. 


End file.
